What's Sinister and Strange Binds Them
by Aliy
Summary: Sometimes, what might seem as ones destruction can be their salvation. I thought my life was over the moment Aunt Lauren convinced my Dad to pack me up and send me across the country to boarding school. With so many friends, and enemies I'm not sure who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Hi, everyone! It's been a while sense I've posted anything on fanfic. This is my newest story and to tell you all the truth I'm not even sure how it will turn out. I won't be able to update regularly but if you guys just stick with me and give helpful reviews and stuff I promise to try my best to at least update once a month maybe more maybe less. If you see any spelling or grammar problems feel free to point then out to me. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think of the story!**

**CPROV**

Sometimes, what might seem as one's destruction can be their own salvation. I thought my life was over the moment my aunt convinced my Dad to pack me up and send me across the country to boarding school. It just made worse of the fact that I've been moving around for as long I can remember.

One minute I'm worrying about what grade I might get on my Spanish mid-term, and if Holton Connors (the cute guy that sits two rows behind me in chem-lab) had really asked to borrow a pencil the other day. Now all I can think about is being miles away from my family (what small family it is now) and friends.

_**4 Months Earlier**_

I leaned back against the warmth of the fake, leather booth. Aunt Lauren sat in the seat across from me; talking aimlessly about her job, complaining about Dad, and just trying to get me to pay attention to her conversation all together. I would nod causally giving her vague answers, only half-listening as I gazed out the window and picked at my plate of food.

I wasn't particularly having a good day. It had all started in gym class this morning when we had a surprise fitness test and ended with me walking head first, right into this kids locker (who didn't even look mildly concerned or asked me if I was alright). On top of that, it hadn't helped that I'd had another nightmare last night and hadn't slept a wink. A flash of a thousand transparent hands reaching for me made me shutter.

I gave my head a shake to clear it. "Chloe? Are you even listening?" "-wah?" I said, turning my attention back to my aunt. She sighed. "I asked you how school was going?" I shrugged. "It's fine." "Fine? What do you mean by fine? Are you passing all of your classes? No ones giving you trouble are they?" She asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Schools fine Aunt Lauren." I heaved a sigh and she gave me a look. "It's great. My grades are good and no, no one bothering me. I've been here for what? Four? Five months now? Though it took some time I guess you could say that I'm starting to use to the routine. I've even made some friends."

She got this strange look on here face, like she had something to say. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and gave me a tight lipped smile. "Nothing dear. Finish your sandwich." Still curious, I let the subject drop for now knowing I wouldn't get an answer, and did as I was told.

We finished our lunch, then continued on with the plans Aunt Lauren had for her visit. Those plans consisted of dragging me shopping; which I didn't mind until she made me try on bra's, and insisted on seeing how I looked in them. Then we spent the afternoon in the park and feeding some of the geese while eating ice cream.

_~0~_

Much later, I gazed out of the car window on the way home, daydreaming about nothing in particular. "Did you have a good time today?" Aunt Lauren asked. I turned from the window and smiled. "Yeah, it was great," which was the truth. I hadn't seen Aunt Lauren in almost a month and I had really missed her. Aunt Lauren tries her best to be a motherly role model for me ever since mom died. I really appreciate what she does, but sometimes it's just not the same.

"You are staying the night this time right?" I asked. "Yes, though I do have a pretty early flight in the morning so we won't be having breakfast together. Sorry, Chloe." She didn't sound that sorry, but then again work (like my Dad) was one of the most important things in my aunt's life, so I was used to it.

Though I'm glad I've never had to compete for her attention over her work, unlike my Dad. "You'll wake me up before you leave right?" "Of course," she said. Glancing at me with a small smile before turning her attention back towards the road. We drove in silence the rest of the way.

It wasn't until we were home and unpacking the car that I noticed Dad's car was in the drive way. "Oh, hey look Dad's back." Aunt Lauren made a noise of discouragement and muttered something under her breath as we climbed the porch. Unlocking the door I set my bags down in the hallway and headed for the kitchen. "Chloe," Aunt Lauren called. "You really should take your things up to your room."

"I will later." I sighed, grabbing a bottle of water out if the fridge. "Chloe is that you?" Dad voice called down from the second floor. A half-second later I heard footsteps steadily maneuvering down the stairs. My Dad came into view from the hallway, standing in the door of the kitchen. "Hey, kiddo, your back early. I didn't think I'd get a chance to see you before I go." He said while straightening the cuff of his blazer. "Go?"

"Got a flight out tonight to Delaware. A meeting that we have with one of our neighboring companies; we have it every year." "Oh," I said managing not to let any emotion show in my voice. "Well good luck." I said as I watched him pour coffee into a portable thermos. "Thanks, Kiddo. Oh and tell Lauren I'm sorry that I can't stay for her, uh... little intervention."

"Her what?" A second after I had asked, Aunt Lauren walk in through the living room. "Chloe you really shouldn't leave your bags-" she paused when she saw dad; forgetting whatever she was about to say. "Steve, there you are. Did you just get in?" She asked, eyeing his suit. "You look like you haven't slept in days." He opened his mouth to respond when I cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait what did you mean about what you said about Aunt Lauren?"

He gaze went from me to Aunt Lauren. "You didn't tell her" "Tell me what?" I asked. Sending a glare towards my Dad, Aunt Lauren pursed her lips. "I was waiting until we got back, so that we could all sit down and discuss this together." "Discuss what?" "I called you, several times in fact and I even left a voice-mail." Dad said making Aunt Lauren frown as they both continued to ignore me.

"Steve I plainly told you the last time we talked that I was not going to have any distractions keeping me from spending the day with Chloe. My Phone has been off all day." "Well that wasn't the smartest idea, now was it Lauren? What if there was an emergency?" He said in a sharp tone. Aunt Lauren, who was usually calm and collect seemed to be fighting a battle within herself.

"How dare you." She finally said. "How could you think-." Dad cut her off pinching the ridge of his nose. "Lauren I'm really sorry, but I do not have time for this. If I don't leave now I'll miss my flight." "Flight? What Flight?" Dad already had his briefcase and coffee in hand by the time she had asked. "I have a flight out for a important meeting tonight; not that it's any of your concern now if you will excuse me." He said.

Aunt Lauren looked livid. She opened her mouth as if she was about to take his head off. "Does someone please want to tell me what's going on?" I asked. Both of their heads whipped around to me, as if they were both just remembering my presence. Dad walked over to me and tried (but failed awkwardly) to give me a one armed hug. I stood stiffly in his embrace as he said, "Don't worry kiddo we'll have a long talk once I get back. I'm sure there will be plenty of things you'll want to talk about." He let go of me and just like that he was gone already out the door. Wow, He was here for a whole 20 minutes and I got a hug; I was so counting that as a record.

_~0~_

Aunt Lauren was officially ticked off. About half an hour later, after Dad had, left she still sat at the kitchen table across from me staring down into her mug. Muttering under her breath every once and a while, I caught the words "Irresponsible," and "Unreliable." "Aunt Lauren," I said speaking up. "It's really no big deal. Dad does this sort of thing all the time, he'll be back in a few weeks, more or less."

"It's not that-," she sighed. "Your father is just so . . . irresponsible." "So I've heard," I muttered. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." She frown and went back to staring at her coffee. "Chloe, you like your school right?" "I thought you already asked me that." I said. She sighed, "Chloe." She said again in a stern tone. "Alright, yes. I like it, I mean it's not the art school that I wanted to go too." I shrugged, "It's a decent school though. Why?" Aunt Lauren pressed her lips together in a thin line. I waited; looking at her expectantly. She sighed, "Because it makes it so much harder for me to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" She didn't say anything at first, just gazed at me from the other end of the table. "Chloe I know we promised you that you could stay at this school until you graduate, but..." She shook her head sadly and the realization hit me. "No, no, no...y-y-you can't-." I said while shaking my head. My voice also shaking with anger. "Chloe clam down-," "No!" I said, shooting up out of my seat. "You c-can't do this. Y-you p-promised, you b-both promised."

"Chloe honey, take a deep breath you know how you're stutter gets when you're upset." I breathed deeply then exhaled. "Now sit back down and we'll talk about this. I slumped back into my seat. It was starting all over again. New town, new school, new friends, a whole new life. "Now, before you jump to conclusions I want you to know it's not what you think." I leaned forward in my seat. "It's not?" She shook her head, her lip curling into a slight smile. "No."

"But you just said-," She interrupted me with a wave of her hand. "I know," she said softly. "Your Father and I have talked it over and we both agree that your getting to old to be watched by housekeepers, but you aren't quite old enough to stay home alone on your own yet." I opened my mouth to protest but she continued. "So we've decided that you're going to start going to Cabal's Academy." I gave her a blank long look. "Cabal's Academy of the Supernatural Arts." She said as if that clarified everything.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, at a loss for words. "Chloe," she said gently. "Your father and I really think that this is for the best. This school can give you a change to learn how to . . . retain your self, Ever since that incident at your old school you've been different. Closed off. Plus you'll get do continue on with all your regular studies." I stared down at my folded hands that I had in my lap. "The schools located in Buffalo, which isn't far from my work. So you'll finish up your last two months of school here and then you can spend the summer with me at my condo."

"Let me get this straight," I said. "You and Dad want to send me," I pointed a finger at myself. "A freakish genetically modification necromancer to some supernatural school so I can learn to 'control' my self." "Chloe we've talked about that, you are not freakish in any way." That's what she always said, but she just didn't understand. I couldn't control it and no amount of practice was going to fix that. I pushed my chair back and got up from the table. "Chloe where are you going?" I didn't answer I went to my room and locked myself inside.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night, there were just too many thoughts swimming around in my head. When Aunt Lauren knocked on my bedroom door the next morning and called through, "Chloe I'm leaving;" I didn't move from my spot buried beneath the covers and eventually she went away. When she called my phone I let it go to voice-mail. Even when I started to get a few calls from my Dad I ignored those too. I dug myself this little depressed hole and I stayed there until I was forced to leave the only normal that I knew at the moment behind.

_** Present Time**_

Now here I stood, gazing at the stacks of cardboard boxes that covered my now barren room. Of course, most of my things were staying, but a few boxes would be shipped over to my new dorm once I had started my sophomore year. "Chloe," my aunt called. "It's time to go." I sighed and heaved the last small box into my arms and headed downstairs. I paused on the landing outside my bedroom and glanced back. "Chloe." Aunt Lauren called again. "Coming," I yield back. I shifted the box I held in my arms and reached out to pull my bedroom door closed. Heading down the stairs to the car, I didn't look back. I wouldn't cry over my loss because the truth was that I felt like I had lost so much already.

**Please Review and Comment **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Alright guys here is an update. Enjoy! **

**CPROV**

Spending my summer break with Aunt Lauren at her condo wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my vacation, but it wasn't as bad I thought it would be. She was always nagging me to get out the house and go try and make friends with some of the neighborhood kids. I didn't see the point, though being there for only a few weeks. Spending time with Aunt Lauren helped take my mind off thing. While she was at work I would just put on my iPod and drown the world away.

Time came and went, before I knew it. Then I was in the car heading off to my so called 'new school'. To say that I was nervous would have been a lie. I was terrified, it felt like the terror was gripping at my throat, making it difficult to even breath as we approached the little winding road of the school. I really had no idea what I was getting myself into at the time. The school it's self was hidden from the naked eye.

You had to enter the campus by a thick iron, seventeen foot high gate that some point becomes a stone wall; that surrounded the entire plot of land that the campus sat on. The first time I saw Cabal's Academy I never thought of it as remarkable or anything close to extraordinary. Glancing out of the car window, I instantly spotted the main building where I would probably be having most of my classes. It wasn't hard to miss since it was the largest building and it was smack-dab in the middle of the campus.

I mean it was no Hogwarts but, hey it was still pretty massive you could defiantly tell a lot of money and time had gone into it. Aunt Lauren parked the car and started to get out. "Uh, Aunt Lauren I think I'll just go in real quick and grab my schedule, so we head on to my dorm. I really want to unpack." "Nonsense," She said getting out. "I like to meet the Dean, and maybe exchange a few words. I also want to make sure that there aren't any problems with your classes."

I sighed. At least I can cross off being embarrassed by my aunt before classes, even get the chance to begin from that mental list in my head. Check! An older, gray haired, and wide hipped lady named Mrs. Talbot (who seemed nice), lead Aunt Lauren and I to the Dean's office. The Dean or Dr. Davidoff as he preferred to be called; had beady eyes, a big nose, only about a half-a-head of hair, and wore glasses.

He reminded me of a cartoon vulture. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Fellows and you too Chloe." He said with a false sense of heartiness and an obvious fake smile. "Please call me Lauren," my aunt said. "Well Lauren there's really nothing to be worried about. We've received Chloe's files along with her transcript and everything-"

"What about her classes?" My Aunt Lauren interrupted. "She has some trouble with math and science before." "Aunt Lauren," I said with a groan. She cut me a sharp look while Dr. Davidoff gave a light chuckle. "That should not be a problem Lauren, some of the older kids volunteer their time as tutors for the for our lower grades. I'm sure if Chloe starts to struggle with classes, then one of her teachers will just assign a tutor." Aunt Lauren nodded but still looked hesitant.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem, as long as she can keep her grades up." Dr. Davidoff said while he sifted through some papers on his desk. I inwardly groaned. Being the new kid wasn't easy, but being the new kid that had to have a tutor within the first few days of her classes defiantly wouldn't get me in with the popular crowd. "Ah, here it is," he said holding up a sheet of paper.

"This will be your schedule for the year Chloe if you have any questions fell free to ask my secretary, I believe she's the one that showed you in. Curfew for the campus is at 8:00 and for the dorms it's 9:30. If caught out of you dorms after 8:00 and out of your dorm room at 9:30 there will be severe consciences, do you understand Chloe?" I nodded, eyes wide unsure if I should actually say anything. "That definitely won't be a problem Dr. Davidoff." Aunt Lauren said. "Chloe is anything but a trouble maker." I wasn't sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment. Dr. Davidoff handed me my schedule and I glanced over it a frown forming on my face.

"We have classes at 7:00 in the morning all the way until 4:30 in the afternoon?" "Well of course," Dr. Davidoff said as if it were obvious. "A school like this surely has much more to teach you than just basic Literature and Arithmetic." He stated. I glanced back down at my schedule. I had all the normal classes PE, Trigonometry, English, ect. I had even got a free period and an elective or two that I'd asked for (theater arts thought I don't remember asking for Computer Drafting).

There were only a few strange classes that caught my attention Supernatural History, and..."What's Paranormal covers?" I asked confused. "Ah, that would be the class that applies to many different supernatural; supernaturals that may have unique or different talents that we don't provide an exact class for." "So you just bunch us all together?" How was that supposed to teach us anything? "Chloe," Aunt Lauren said in a strong tone.

"No it's alright Lauren, in a way she is right, we do sort of, as you say 'bunch you all together' but it's not quite what it seems. You will be in a class with about 10 to 12 others. There will be one teacher who will help all of you and spend time with each of you individually you see." I opened my mouth but Dr. Davidoff quickly cut me off. "I so sorry to cut this short but I must get going to orientation or I'll be late."

Aunt Lauren stood up and they shook hands. "I guess will see you there," she tried to joke. Dr. Davidoff frown a look of confusion passing over his face. "What?" He asked. "At orientation," my aunt said. "Oh," he said, his frown deepening. "I sorry Lauren but I afraid that orientation is for our younger students only." Now it was Aunt Laurens turn to frown.

"Don't worry though, I have sent for another student that Chloe might have some classes with to show her around campus." Aunt Lauren seemed to perk up at this. "Well alright." He shook her hand again and gave me a false reassuring smile, then left us in the main secretary, Mrs. Talbot asked me to take a seat and wait for my guide person (or whatever) to get there. While she gently tried to tell Aunt Lauren that she was only allowed on campus on their weekend visiting hours and on parents' day.

Aunt Lauren wasn't happy about it at all but she gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye, while making me promise that I would call. I waited, squirming uncomfortably in my chair. Mrs. Talbot left me alone while she ran off to make some paper copies. The office door opened and I glance up. A cheery looking girl with long blond hair, brushed into a gleaming high ponytail, wearing Guess jeans and a Gap T-shirt walked in. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "Um, Hi?" I said.

**Review, Fallow, Fav., or Comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Wow. No reviews? At all? Really? I'm so counting this as a record. I mean I not doing this for the reviews. I write because I want to, but seriously if this story suck that much I want you guys to tell me. For those of you who do read these intro thingies, I want to know if there is any specific part of the books that you would want me to try to recontribute to the story. Anyways guys here an update. Enjoy!**

**CPROV**

Liz seemed like an all around nice person; she told me that she was an Agito half-demon and a junior, just one grade ahead of me. We talked for a while, she told me about the school and what the teachers were like. Mrs. Talbot came back and shooed us out of the office while giving Liz specific orders to show me around campus and then drop me off at my dorm so I could, as she called it 'get acclimated to my new environment'. Like I was some kind of dog that needed to adjust into its new home.

Liz showed me around the main buildings giving me directions to all of my classes. "Okay so what's your next class?" She asked. I glanced down at the piece of paper in my hand and bit my lip. "Hmm..." The way Dr. Davidoff had typed out my schedule made it seem as if all of my class were jumbled up. Liz shifted a giggle, "Here let me help. I Know how confusing these things can be, especially with the way they look." She took the piece of paper from my hand. Her gaze swam over it, while her fingers traced the page.

"Looks like you and I will be in the same class. You have Ms. Wang 5th period too." I had to stand on my tiptoes to glance over her shoulder at my schedule, (I hated being so short I mean, even girls that were at an average height were still taller than me). My eyes immediately saw what she meant, there it was 5th period, paranormal covers with Ms. Wang. Oh, joy. "She can be tough at times, but I guess she's okay." Liz let out a bubbly giggle. "That's not what my best friend Tori would say about her, though."

Liz showed me around the library, the mess hall, outdoor dining pavilion, and even the gym. We were heading around the corner of the Science wing when I stopped short; almost colliding face first into a redheaded boy with freckles. He stumbled back and grabbed onto the wall for balance. When he finally regained his sense of direction, he started babbling off apologies. "I am so sorry. I didn't even see you guys coming." Liz waved her hand in the air in a reassuring gesture. "It's okay Nate. No harm, no foul as they say." She giggled. He gave her a sheepish smile, the his gaze shifted to me. "Hi, I'm Nate and I don't think we've met." He stuck his hand out and gave me a huge dimpled grin.

I blushed and shook his hand, probably a little longer than necessary. He looked at me expectantly. "And you are?" "Oh," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up while Liz shifted a giggle. "S-sorry, I-I-I'm C-Chloe." I took a deep breath, "Chloe Sanders." "Well then Chloe, I hope that I'll see you around sometime." He gave me another one of his dimpled grins, then disappeared down the hall with a "Bye Liz" and "See ya Chloe."

"Who is he," I asked once he was gone. "Nate Bozian." She said. "A Tripudio half-demon in my grade." I glanced at her, "He can teleport?" She shrugged, "I've never seen it done before. I don't think that they're really allowed to do it anymore. A few years ago, I think some underclassmen was messing around and when they accidentally teleported and some body parts got miss placed or rearranged." That was not an image that I wanted to have in my head. Liz scrunched up her noise making a face. "I mean can you imagine," she said. "Having look for your miss placed arm or head." She shuddered and shook her head. "Yeah," I said lamely glancing back down the hallway Nate had disappeared through.

Liz glanced down at the circular device strapped around her wrist. "I still need to get ready for tomorrow, being the first day and all; is it okay if I go ahead and drop you off at your dorm?" Liz asks. "Sure," I say with a shrug. We stepped out into the back quad (which just seemed to be this big grassy area with benches and stuff) and all I could do was gape as I stared as the small cluster of building that were hidden behind the school. How had I not seen them when Aunt Lauren had driven up?

"Pretty cool huh?" Liz said. "You'd never even know that the dorms where back here." I frown, wondering what would happen if anyone ever tried to sneak out. "That one there," Liz said, pointing to a gray stone four-story building. It looked like one of the bigger dorms. It was the closest of the six dorms and it seemed to separate it's self form the school and the rest of the dorms forming it's self in the middle. "It's called the St. Clouds Hall. It's where all the teacher and staff stay; student are forbidden to go inside. Like we would want to." She said. "Well maybe; if there was someone worth sneaking in for that is." She giggled.

We stepped onto one of the cobblestone walkways leading out of the quad towards the dorms. "So what dorm are you in?" She asked. I glanced at the paper Dr. Davidoff had given to me once again. "It say's here I'm in . . . Lyle House." I glanced up at Liz to see an odd look crossing over her features. "What?" I asked. She shook her head, "Nothing," and then she went back to being her smiling bubbly self. Weird, still I got a vibe that something was off, and it was obvious she wasn't willing to share.

Liz led me to one of the dorms that was the farthest away from the main buildings and the quad. The outside looked similar to an old Victorian style house; with white painted bricks and piling trim. It was one of the smaller dorms and had only three-stories. "Well this is it," Liz said. "Lyle House." I climbed up the porch, heading for the door. "Chloe," Liz called sounding hesitant. I turned towards her, "Yeah?" Biting the inside of her cheek nervously, she glanced around the turned back to me. "A word of advice you shouldn't believe in everything, that you hear around here." Then with that she turned and headed down the walkway, to her own dorm, leaving me staring after her in a curious and confused state.

**_~0~_**

I opened the door and stepped inside the dorm. The first floor seemed to be made up of a series of common rooms and living spaces. To my left in the main living room there was one flat screen TV, a cheap DVD/VCR combo, an old Xbox and Wii, and a couple of even older computers arranged back to back on tables in the corner. Several couches and recliners ringed the room, making it seem smaller than it actually was. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking over the paper still in my hand. It said here that I was in room 312. I folded the paper and tucked into my pocket. Turned heading for the stairs; I smacked straight into a solid wall of flesh and fell flat on my butt. I sat there in shock, my brain trying to absorb what had happened.

I looked up to find a man, no a boy who had to be at least at least six feet tall, with shoulders as wide as a door. He had the brightest green eyes, I had probably ever seen and wore baggy clothes. Dark, dull and lanky hair that hung in his face; like it needed to be cut. "Watch where your goin'." The boy grunted, then moved around me not even bothering to help me up. I sat there stunted as I watched him walk away without giving me a second glance. "What a jerk," I muttered as I got off the floor brushing my hands off on my pants.

"You shouldn't take it personally." A voice said. "He's like that way to everyone." A pretty, copper skinned girl with long curls stood in the doorway of one of the common rooms. "I'm Rae and that," she said, her hand gesturing towards the doorway, "was Derek." "Not much of a warm welcome. Not everybody here is like that, right?" I asked. She laughed, "No, not everyone but most. You must be new."

"Is it that obvious," I asked my eyes shifting to my feet. I guess I couldn't look more out of place. "Not really it's just that we never get any new kids in the upper grades. When I heard about the sophomores getting a newbie, I knew that I had to keep an eye out though you look more like you belong with the seventh graders." The color drained from her face and she looked suddenly awkward and uncomfortable. "Um, no offense I didn't mean it to come out like that." "No problem," I said dryly. "I'm used to it I'm Chloe by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Chloe, welcome to hell." She said with an over dramatic wave of her hand and I couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh come on this place can't be that bad. Can it?" She snorted, "Just wait until your first day of classes, you'll see." "Hey, do you mind helping me find my dorm?" I asked hoping she would say yes, Rae seemed really cool. "Sure," She said with a shrug. "I wasn't doing anything anyway." She headed for the stairs and I followed reluctantly behind her. We stepped on the second floor landing. I thought that we would have searched this floor for my room, but Rae continued on to the next floor.

"Hey," I said, catching up to her on the third floor landing. "Why did we skip that floor?" I asked. "Oh, that's the boys' floor." She called over her shoulder. "What?" I squeaked. "This dorms coed." Rae stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "Well duh! What did you think when you came in and saw all those guys and girls sitting together in the common rooms?" I bit my lip, "I-I err I guess I wasn't paying attention." She gave me an uncertain look. "It's no big deal, really. The second floor goes to the guys and we get top floor."

I frown, "How do they keep everyone from sneaking out and into each others rooms?" Rae waved her hand pointing at a small black, blinking box taped in the corner of the stair-well. "Camera's, can they do that?" She shrugged, "They just monitor the stairs, and they have a night gard that makes his rounds every hour or so." I glanced back at the camera with an uneasy feeling. "So what's your room number?" She asked. "312," I replied. She glanced at me, "Your kidding." "Nope." "Girl you are gonna need all the luck you can get from having to share a dorm with _her_." "Who's her?" Okay now I was just confused again.

"Victoria Enright," Rae all but spat out the name. "I'm guessing you don't get along with her very much." I said meekly. "Got that right," She muttered. We stopped in front of a door, the number 312 placarded onto the front. Rae knocked twice then went on in without invitation. A tall girl with short dark hair stood on one side of the room folding close into a dresser, she looked up when we entered and made a face. "Don't tell me this is your room too, Rachelle or I might just hurl myself out the window." Rae snorted. "What's stopping you Victoria."

Victoria cocked her hand on her hip and scowled. "What are you doing here anyways." "Just showing Chloe here to her room." Victoria gaze shifted to me and her scowled deepened. "Whatever, just get out of here." "With pleasure," Rae replied coolly. She turned to me, "See ya' Chloe." Then she threw one more nasty look at Victoria and than disappear back down the hall. As soon as she was gone the girl, 'Victoria' turned her attention to me. "Listen here pipsqueak and listen good, cause' I'm gonna lay down a few ground rules. First, I get the bathroom first thing in the mornings."

She declared. "Second, stay out of my stuff and on your side of the room. Don't talk to me outside of this room. Pretend that you don't even know me, and never, ever under any circumstance will you ever call me Victoria it's Tori. Got it?" I nodded hastily and she just huffed and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I sat down on my bare bed and sighed, glancing over at my unpacked boxes and suitcase. Rae was wrong about one thing I was going to need more than luck to get me through this year. It suddenly felt like I was in a bad high school drama. Guest staring me. I flung myself down on the bare mattress covering my face with my hands with a small groan.

**Feel free to Review, Fallow, Fav., or Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**Theirs this website I found where Kelley Armstrong lists the different kinds of supernaturals she use in her books, I'm also using it for this story so if there a term you don't know you can look it up if you want just Google Kelley Armstrong/ demonology and it should be the first one on the search list. A long overdue update for this story. For those you who are just know getting into the story I like to let you know that I don't update regularly (even though I probably should) because I so busy I go back and forth between updates for this story and my other story (reviewing the past, which I am keeping at complete because I'm not sure if I'll finish it) ever since the person I had originally adopted it to about a year and half ago told me she could no longer do it. Anyways please enjoy the update and if you are not fallowing this story please do so!  
**

**CPRO**

The evening I spent unpacking and avoiding my lunatic of a roommate was spent uneventfully. The very next morning seemed almost as equivalent. I awoke at to the sound of my blaring alarm clock. Tossing the covers off and sitting up. I glance over at Tori, who was still sound asleep berried beneath her covers. "Um . . . Tori," I called timidly. No response or sign of movement. "Tori it's time to get up." I called a little bit louder. She made a grunting noise, but other then that continued to sleep peacefully. "Okay then."I muttered as I quietly began to pick out my outfit for the day. For a boarding school that didn't have assigned uniforms they still had a pretty strict dress coed.

I picked out something simple. Blue jeans and one of my favorite long sleeved carped T-shirts. Grabbing my bag of toiletries I quietly made my way over to then bathroom door. Grabbing hold of the knob I pushed the door open only to be banged against the dresser next to door as Tori brushed past me with a very sullen "Move," slamming the door in my face. Sighing I sat down on my bed rubbing my sore hip. I lifted up the corner of my tank top griming as I saw the big blotchy red mark. Yep, by tomorrow that was going to be one ugly bruise. Damn, I thought pulling my shirt back down.

Tori took almost the whole hour to get ready by the time she had finished, I had to rush to take my shower and get dressed. Grabbing by backpack I slid it onto my shoulder, noticing that Tori was already gone. Grabbing my key for the room, I hastily made my way down to mess hall, hoping that I could grab a muffin or gorilla bar or something on the way to class. I ended up getting a bruised apple and a carton of orange juice from the picked over breakfast line, then I practically ran to my first period.

My first class was Cooperative Learning 111. I made it through the door the exact moment the bell rang. The teacher shot me an annoyed look, then cleared her throat trying gain the attention of the class. I grabbed the first empty seat I saw not waning to get into any trouble on the first day. The teacher, Professor Abdo was an older lady with broad shoulders and a permanent frown that seemed to be stuck onto her face. She jumped right into the first lesson about supernatural and paranormal relations leaving me completely lost. I glanced around the room, to my right sat a board looking guy with several face piercings. He noticed me staring and wiggled his pierced eyebrows at me. I turned away blushing.

To my left there was a petite girl with choppy brown hair texting on her phone. She glanced up at me and scowled. Giving the room one another sweep, I realized that I didn't really see any familiar faces. No one seemed to be really paying attention. My eyes locked with emerald green ones. It was the guy who practically ran me over yesterday sitting in the very back beside the window. What did Rae say his name was his name again Darren, Damian . . . Derek! That was it wasn't it? Derek narrowed his eyes at me and scowled. Turning his attention back to Professor Abdo and occasionally jotting down notes not ever bothering to glance back my way. Not like the guy should. I don't even know him. Heck I really didn't know anyone here yet. Suddenly feeling awfully lonely and missing my old friends while wishing that I was back at my old school. I rested my chin against my palm with a sigh. Professor Abdo's lecture couldn't have gone by fast enough.

**_~0~_**

The rest of my class up until lunch seemed to go by pretty smoothly. Although there was an incident in my third period computer drafting class (which I had with Tori) when the professor had said "everyone grab a seat" and this one kid literally grab a chair and walked out of the room. He stepped back in a minute later looking all sheepish despite the big grin on his face. Though I still had no idea if he was messing around or not.

I stood in the back of the dining hall. Instead of the long plastic tables that most of my old schools would have, the cafeteria here at Cabal's featured long solid oak tables with creamy white lines and detailed finishes and matching chairs. Half arranged vertically and half horizontal. The walls had a gothic stone architecture feel to them that didn't match the modern ceiling high windows that went around most of the room. Just because it was boarding school food didn't make the cafeteria food here any better. After standing in the lunch line I sat down at the end of an empty table and sighed looking over my plate of food.

A funky looking lasagna and mash potatoes along with mixed vegetables and one of those frozen yogurt cups. Oh, joy. At least back home, I would always have Annette's brownies and home cooked meals to look forward to. I opened the tab of my milk and took a long gulp. Yep, watery and undesirable. Picking at my food I jumped when I heard the chair across from me being pulled out as someone sat down in front of me. Rae raised an eyebrow, "Are you always so jumpy?" I let out a laugh that sounded phony even to me. "Um, pretty much." Rae examined me through lowered eyelids.

"Tough first day?" I sigh shrugging my shoulders. "Tough no, strange yes. It's just that its so . . . different here. I guess I'm just not used everyone being so open to being supernaturals." "Hey," she said. "Not everyone's open so about it. It's just that we get to be our selves out here you know? No hiding or making up consent lies for accidentally setting some girl's hair on fire." She held her hand up, "You don't want to know." I let out a real laugh. "So your a half- Demon?" She nodded, "Yep _Aduro _to be exact. I get my looks from my mom and my fire magic as I like to call it." She said, holding up her index finger, which suddenly sparked and lit until she was holding a tiny flame. "From dear ol' dad."

My eyes were wide as I watched her, the small flickering flam keep her transfix . I cleared my throat and she jumped losing her concentration, making the flame flicker out. "Sorry," she said, glancing away. "I get a little carried away sometimes." "It's fine. At least you can control it." She shrugged, "What can you do?" I bit my lip and glanced away. Even in the supernatural world, seeing ghosts wasn't considered a good thing. Most supernaturals including necromancers didn't look upon it so well that's why our kind was so rare. "I-I uh, see sp-spirits." I managed out, stupid stutter.

She made a face, "Really?" I nodded. "That freaky." "You have no idea." I mumbled glancing back down at my food. At that exact moment a tray dropped down on the table next to Rae. A dark-haired boy that looked to be around my age with the build of a star quarterback sat down right next Rae.

**Feel free to Review, Fallow, Fav., Comment, or whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A very, very long over due update. I do hope that those of you who are still with me enjoy!**

**A/W: All rights belong to Kelly Armstrong **

**CPRO**

Instantly Rae turned towards the boy and began to chat aimlessly towards him. "Hey can you believe that they brought Mr. Popoff back this year. Especially after what happened last year." Rae rolled her eyes, "I know right, it's bad enough that we have to endure his class for another year but now since were Juniors we have to participate in that stupid end of term task now that were upper class-men, uh." She made a face. I sat there bewildered and silent as I listened to their contentious conversation. "Man," The boy said shaking his head. "I hope this years task doesn't involve having anything to do with an obstacle courses. That Warner kid's eyebrows still haven't grown back." "There's no sympathy for the underclass-men volunteers, I'll tell you that." Rae said sticking her fork in her lasagna them popping it into her mouth. The boy's eye's rounded on me and looked me over. "Who's the kid?" Okay, now that was just rude. I opened my mouth to come up with quick and clever resort when Rae beat me to it. "Oh, she's the new transfer for the tenth-graders. Chloe this is Brady. Brady, Chloe." I watched as she glazed at him with big adoring eyes while this Brady guy pretended to not notice a thing.

"Right," he said glancing towards Rae then back to me. "You're awfully short to be a sophomore." I glared at him, but he seemed unfazed. "You're awfully arrogant for a jerk." I see surprise flicker in his eyes then he tilts he head back and laughs. "Man, she's feisty, the boys would love her. Tell me Chloe are you single? Royce always does go for the little short ones." I make a disgusted sound in the back of my throat and cross my arms. "Brady," Rae whined trying to get his attention back towards her. "Chloe wouldn't want to hang out with your friends, besides she's not really Royce's type, she too nice plus doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Brady shrugged, "Yeah so." Rae huffed and sent him a sharp look. "Suddenly I'm not so hungry," she stood up. "You coming Chloe?" Feeling the sudden loss of my own appetite I continued to glare at Brady. "Right behind you." I stood up with my tray.

We dump our trays and head outside to the back quad and started along the path to the dorms. Rae let out a long sigh. "Listen I'm sorry about Brady he's usually not so . . ." "Cheeky," I said my mouth feeling dry. She snorted, "Actually I was gonna say a prick but that works too." A few moments of silence passed as we walked. "So . . . are you two like a thing?" She shrugged, "Well it's . . I don't know it's . . complicated." I replied with a very sullen, "okay." With my lack of relationship knowledge I decide it was best to just keep my moth shut. "Brady and I have known each other since we were kids. We've been in this on again off again thing for a while know and I know I should just permanently dump his ass and forget bout' it but I can't seem to let him go." She told me.

We reached our dorm. "Anyway enough if this emotional stuff, tell me you are going to the party tonight right?" "I pause as we walked through the door glancing back at her, "What party?" "Uh, duh the BSB what other party do you know of that's happening tonight." "Oh, that party." The BSB was the back to school bash held every year held by one of top dorm houses Nasts, Cortezes, and the Boyds. To be honest they seemed more like sororities to me. Only the richest kids with the richest parents lived in one of the three with Nasts being the top of top followed by Cortezes and Boyds and so on. This year Cortezes was hosting the party and no one younger than the ninth-graders where allow entry. The party was said to be 'under the raider' so none the teachers knew, but I had the feeling that they expecting it because most of my teachers seemed tense and on guard today. Or that could just be my luck with bad teachers.

"I don't think so," I said, sliding my bag off my shoulder. I sat down in one of the many couches of our dorms media room glancing around only to find a few others present. It was only a consequence that one of them ended up being a familiar green-eyed skyscraper. Who was oh so conveniently leaving the moment Rae and I walked. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out as he made a wide circle around us, purposely avoiding us within a 5 foot radar going out into the hallway. I frown as I watched him leave, seriously what was that guys problem. "But you totally have to go, everyone going to be there." Rae said bringing me back to the present conversation. "Beside what a better way to mingle with your fellow class mates, plus you might just meet some one you to hook up with. " "Uh... I don't really "hook up" with people Rae, sorry it's just doesn't seem like my type of thing besides what would I wear?" Rae's eyebrows disappeared to her hair line, then she smile a very twisted smile. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling that I'm not gonna enjoy this?" I said with a sigh.

~0~

"No. Nope absolutely not!" I said crossing my arms over my chest in a childish manner. "Oh, come on it's not _that_ bad." Rae said holding up the crook v neck, baby blue silky blouse with abstract patterns deigns on it. I looked as if it belonged to some rich ten year old. "The top is fine the problem is the fact that it doesn't belong to me." I said gazing at the various of fabrics and luxurious garments that were neatly folded in Tori's dresser. "Come on Chloe look at all the clothes she has, she'll never even know that it's missing." Chloe cross her arm over her chest. "I-I d-don't know, it just doesn't feel right." The door to my room started to open and Rae hastily shoved the shirt back in the draw and slammed it shut, while I made a bee-line for my side of the room with Rae quickly following. "Tori can I-" Liz said as she came into the room. "Oh," she said stopping short when she saw only Rae and me.

"Hi, neither of you have happened to see Tori today have you?" We both shook our heads. "Too bad," she said with sigh and slight pout of her lips. "I want to barrow that nail polish she had." She shrugged, "Oh well let me know if you see her okay." We nodded again. Liz turned heading back out of the room when stopped short and turned back towards us. "Oh and just to let you know Tori is very particular about how neat an organized she likes keeps her things." She said and then glances over to Tori's dresser. A thin piece of blue fabric could be seen sticking out. Liz smiled at us and closed the door behind her. Rae and I glanced at one another then back at the door, before I shuffled back over to the draw. I folded the shirt neatly and tucked back into the draw hoping Tori wouldn't notice.

I turned around to see Rae pillaging through my dresser. "Rae," I said in an aggravated tone. She glanced up a me, "What?" She held up the thin shimmery material of a hot pink shirt that aunt Lauren had gotten me for Christmas a few years ago. I never wore the shirt because it was huge on me, coming short just above my knees. "This could work." Rae said staring at the shirt intensely. "Doubt it that thing is huge on me, I never really wear." "Umm..." She said and taped her finger against her chin. "Do you have any scissors around here?" "Probably why?" She held out her hand and look at me expectantly. Sighing I shuffled through out the room until I found had found a pair. I watched fascinated as Rae went to work cutting fabric away from the shirt.

"There," she said as held the piece of fabric up for me to see. "Now just match it with some legging and maybe some cute shoes or something and you'll look awesome trust me." "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked amazed as she let the cloth fall onto the bed once she was finished. She had cut the sleeves off of the shirt and striped away the collar, turning into some sort of sleeveless looking dress. She shrugged, "I grew up with two younger siblings and my mom being the single parent she was, struggled with money. We didn't get luxurious clothes and such like the other kids did, so I learned to mange. Which is probably one of the reasons why I don't fit in that well here. Most of the stuck up snobs like Toir don't consider me within their league."

"League?" She gestured down to her own faded pair of jeans. "You see anyone else in this place wearing jeans from Wal-mart? It's a private school Chloe, you've gotta pay for it." "I-" She waved her hand. "Were good girl. You treat me fine, so do some of the others. I don't take it personally, this is a rich kids school after all." She glanced over at the small clock on my bedside table. "I better get going, gotta get ready for tonight. You will be there tonight won't you?" She asked one eyebrow raised. I sighed, "I guess I don't have much a choice now do I." Glancing down to my makeshift dress then back up to Rae. Puttering her hands on her hips Rae smirked slightly, "Nope." I sighed. Her laughe floated around me as she turned making her way to the door. "I'll see you then. Oh, and Chlo try not to forget to do something with your hair." I stared at the space in front of the door where she had perviously been, then looked down and pick at a strand of my blond and red streaked hair. "Whats wrong with my hair?"

**Feel free to Review, Fallow, Fav., Comment!**


End file.
